La flèche d'amour
by A-loves-L
Summary: Axel, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball, petit ami de Larxene et meilleur ami de Roxas, reçoit d'étrange lettre d'amour de la part d'un admirateur inconnu, chose qui le trouble un peu en plus Roxas n'a pas l'air en forme depuis peu. Akuroku


_La flèche d'amour_

Titre:

La flèche d'amour

Chapitre:

Bah....Oneshot

Couple:

Akuroku et d'autre en arrière plan

Note de l'auteur:

Chuis quand même trop forte d'avoir trouvé une idée pareille, pas vrai les gars ? (sourit cruellement)

Axel(a très peur)-Bien sur.

Roxas(mort de trouille)-Oui c'est très vrai.

Larxene-Phhhhhhh n'importe qui aurait pu avoir l'idée.

Axel et Roxas-Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie ?

Larxene-Bah faut savoir être sincère parfois.

Auteur-C'est vrai. Mais...tu sais quand même qu'il faut pas me faire chier.

Larxene-N'importe qui aurait pu avoir l'idée quand même.

Scène censurée:

Larxene(morte sur le plancher, tellement bousillée que cela fait peur rien que de décrire)

Auteur-J'avais bien dis qu'il ne fallait pas me faire chier. Non mais !

Résumé:

Axel, capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball, petit ami de Larxene et meilleur ami de Roxas, reçoit une lettre d'amour non signée accrochée à...un flèche ?

Mercredi après-midi:

Axel attrapa le ballon que l'on venait de lui lancer et commença à dribbler vers le panier, les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse se mirent en position pour l'empêcher de marquer. Le grand roux aux yeux vert sourit et feint de tourner à gauche, les défenseurs le suivirent mais Axel revint vers la droite et dribbla jusqu'au panier dans lequel il lança la balle. A ce moment l'arbitre siffla la fin du match et s'écria:

-25 / 16 ! La victoire revient à l'équipe des Pyromanes !

A savoir l'équipe d'Axel vu qu'il en était le capitaine. Les spectateurs se levèrent des gradins et allèrent féliciter l'équipe gagnante en criant. L'arbitre remit la coupe à Axel qui la leva pour la montrer à tout le monde.

Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha du roux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en criant:

-Félicitation Axel, tu les a tous remit à leur place ces fils de chiens !

-Hé calmos Larxene, on est surtout la pour s'amuser.

-Mais c'est encore mieux de gagner. Surtout contre des andouilles pareils !

Axel roula les yeux en se disant que sa petite amie était vraiment énervante parfois.

-Axel ?

Axel sursauta au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire en voyant son meilleur ami Roxas lui sourire tendrement. Le roux ne manquait jamais l'occasion de l'admirer quand il souriait, Roxas était vraiment trop mignon avec ses cheveux blond en pagaille, ses grand yeux bleu remplient d'innocence, sa peau pale. Axel haussa un sourcil en voyant la tenue de son ami, il portait un petit chapeau noir avec une croix rouge dessus, un haut sans manche noir d'un côté rouge de l'autre avec un col blanc, un pantalon également noir d'un côté rouge de l'autre, des bottes noirs et un gant marron à la main droite.

-Félicitation pour ta victoire. Déclara le jeune blond.

-Merci Roxy, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ! Répondit le roux.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi je ne serai pas venu ?

-Ben, t'avais pas entrainement aujourd'hui ? Demanda Axel en pointant sa tenue du doigt.

-Ah ! Et bien en fait, j'ai demandé à Zack si je pouvais partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que je n'avais pas envie de manquer ce match si important pour toi. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer sinon j'allais être en retard alors j'suis venu en tenue.

-Il est sympa ton entraineur.

-Ouais Zack est vraiment génial. Je comprends vraiment pourquoi Cloud l'a choisi.

Roxas faisait parti du club de tir à l'arc, et Zack Fair en était l'entraineur. C'était quelqu'un de très compétent et de très gentil, il avait des cheveux noir coiffés de la même manière qu'Axel et des yeux bleu azur, et il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il émanait de lui une joie de vivre incomparable, c'était pour tout cela que le grand frère de Roxas, Cloud Strife, l'avait choisi pour petit ami. Tous les deux vivaient la belle vie...ensemble...Roxas fit un peu la moue à cette pensée.

-Ça va pas Roxy ? T'as l'air tout triste.

Roxas sursauta au son de la voix d'Axel, il leva les yeux vers son visage inquiet. Le blond se força à sourire et dit:

-Non, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sur ?

-Affirmatif.

Axel n'était très convaincu, Roxas avait l'air si triste tout à l'heure.

-Au fait Axel !

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi ?

-Euh...non, c'est férié ce vendredi mais j'ai rien prévu. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un tournoi de tir à l'arc, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir, et après le tournoi on pourrait peut être se faire une sortie entre ami, cela fait tellement longtemps.

Axel croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au ciel, posture de réflexion comme il disait. Il réfléchit un petit moment...Regarder Roxas se concentrer sur sa cible, l'acclamer, ensuite se faire un petit resto entre potes...voir le blond sourire. Axel sourit à cette idée, il reporta son regard sur son ami et s'exclama:

-Avec grand plaisir Rox', un peu que je vais venir.

Roxas regarda Axel avec des yeux brillant, son plus beau sourire sur les lèvres. Le roux fut surpris par un tel sourire mais ne se plaint pas, au contraire, il le lui rendit et ébouriffa ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, arrachant un habituel grognement de la part du plus petit des deux. La main d'Axel glissa sur la joue du garçon qui rougit brusquement puis ils se regardèrent mutuellement un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

Et Larxene choisit ce moment pour casser l'ambiance, elle sauta au cou d'Axel, l'embrassant brusquement, le roux ne refusa pas et serra le blonde contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se tournèrent vers Roxas qui ne disait plus rien depuis un petit moment, Axel écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le blond avait de nouveau ce visage triste, les yeux dans le vide, les mains serrant très fermement le tissu de son haut juste au niveau de son cœur, il semblait avoir mal...très mal. Axel pensa qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Euh...Rox...Commença Axel.

-Désolé, je dois retourner m'entrainer, je...te verrai au tournoi de vendredi. Au revoir Axel. Le coupa Roxas.

Sur ce, Roxas tourna les talon et partit en courant en direction du stade de tir à l'arc. Une fois arrivé, il trouva son frère en train de discuter avec Zack, il fonça sur Cloud, se blotti contre lui pour finalement se mettre à pleurer. Les deux amoureux ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, le plus grand des deux blond serra néanmoins son petit frère contre lui et lui dit:

-Allons Roxas, qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce qui a pu t'arriver de si grave pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? Allons, raconte.

Après avoir écouter le récit de Roxas, Cloud et Zack comprenaient mieux son état, car ils étaient les seuls à connaître le secret de Roxas, ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Axel, et que voir celui ci dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre avait du le secouer un peu, bien qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps pour Axel et Larxene. Cloud serra d'avantage son frère contre lui, lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter. Zack croisa les bras sur son torse en se disant que cet Axel était vraiment aveugle pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre Roxas. Le brun fronça les sourcils et commença à tourner en rond en étirant ses bras, à ce qu'il paraît c'était sa manière de réfléchir. Puis, il se mit à sourire de toute ses dents en regardant Roxas qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-Rox' ! Je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse !

-T'es malade ? Demanda Cloud sur un ton moqueur, haussant un sourcil.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Cloudy. Répondit Zack dans un soupir, même s'il devait bien avouer que les moments ou il lui arrivait d'être sérieux était extrêmement rare.

-Écoute Rox', voilà ce que tu dois faire...

…_..................................._

Jeudi soir:

Axel était en train de discuter au téléphone avec son ami Demyx, la rigolade était de la partie. A un moment Demyx raconta au roux comment il avait sauvé Zexion son petit ami, d'une pile de livre qui menaçait de lui tomber sur la tête à la bibliothèque. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant la scène, il entendit des grognements en arrière plan, signe que le Zexion en question était juste derrière.

Un peu plus tard, quand Axel raccrocha, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Roxas, il avait semblé si triste quand il était parti, et il comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait beau se remuer les méninges pour trouver la cause de son état rien à faire. Il pourrait bien lui demander directement le lendemain quand il le verrait après le tournoi. Il sursauta en entendant quelque chose cogner contre sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit celle ci et vit une flèche plantée dans le bois qui encadrait la vitre. Il la prit et regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne, il observa attentivement la flèche. Elle était taillée dans un beau bois qui avait été peint en rouge, la pointe était affutée de manière remarquable, les plumes sur le bout étaient de couleur or, en regardant de plus près il pu voir marquer un XIII sur le bois.

Un bout de papier bleu était accroché dessus, Axel le déroula et vit son nom marqué dessus, alors c'était vraiment pour lui ? L'écriture était belle, il n'en avait jamais vu une pareille, des courbes gracieuses étaient dessinée sur chaque lettre, la lettre était écrite à l'encre rouge carmin. Axel commença à lire:

_Cher Axel, _

_Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que ma lettre t'es bien parvenue,et j'en suis très heureux._

_Il y a plusieurs choses que je tiens vraiment à te dire,_

_tes cheveux rouge feu semble si doux au toucher, aussi doux que de la soie, _

_tes yeux vert sont semblable à des émeraude pures et brillantes comme des étoiles,_

_ton visage si fin, tes tatouages qui te vont si bien,_

_ton sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois,_

_ton rire si mélodieux qui a le pouvoir de réchauffer mon cœur._

_Et ta beauté n'a d'égal que ta gentillesse à l'égard des autres._

_Se sont tous ces détails de ta personnalité qui m'ont séduit._

_Sans cesse je t'observe, je te regarde de loin._

_Axel, je t'aime...je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Avec tout mon amour._

Axel termina de lire la lettre les joues en feu, les mains tremblantes. Il resta le cul sur son lit pendant un moment avant de se reprendre et de regarder bien attentivement la lettre...pas la moindre signature. Il soupira, il aurait bien aimé savoir qui lui avait envoyé cela. Il reporta son regard sur la flèche qu'il avait posé sur son lit, il décida de l'emmener avec lui le lendemain et de la faire analyser par Roxas, il pourrait certainement l'aider.

…_............................................._

Vendredi après-midi:

Axel était assis sur les gradins du stade de tir à l'arc, il souriait en regardant Roxas se concentrer sur sa cible. La dernière épreuve commença, les candidats devaient réussir à mettre trois flèches d'un coup dans la cible, les yeux bandés. Les candidats avaient du mal avec cette épreuve, certains envoyaient les flèches partout, même chez les spectateurs qui avaient un peu peur pour leur vie, d'autre réussissaient à peine à toucher le bord de la cible.

Ce fut au tour de Roxas, l'arbitre vint lui bander les yeux. Pas très loin de la, Cloud et Zack lui lançaient des regards remplient de courage. Axel lui se retenait de toutes ses forces de hurler qu'il allait gagner de peur de le déconcentrer. Le jeune blond mit son index dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier avec sa salive et le leva vers le ciel, il soupira de soulagement en ne sentant rien contre son doigt, signe qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Il prit trois flèches dans son carquois et les chargea sur son arc, complètement détendu, il ferma les yeux sous son bandeau et au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha ses flèches qui partirent dans la même direction, même pas une seconde plus tard, on entendait les flèches atteindre leur objectif. Roxas enleva son bandeau et vit avec émerveillement que ses trois flèches se trouvaient au milieu de la cible.

Tous les spectateurs se levèrent pour l'acclamer, et cette fois Axel ne se retint pas, il hurla à Roxas qu'il était le meilleur, ce cris fut la cause d'adorable rougeur apparut sur les joues du garçon. Cloud se précipita vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras en le félicitant.

Le tournoi terminé, Roxas finit 1er pour avoir réussi sans erreur la dernière épreuve. La médaille d'or autour de son cou, le jeune blond souriait gaiement, il chercha Axel du regard mais ne le vit pas. Soudain...

-KYAAAAAAAAHH !!! Hurla Roxas en sentant deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

-Wah le cris de fille ! Mais qui a eu le don de me casser les oreilles.

Roxas reconnu la voix d'Axel et se tourna vers lui pour lui donner un petite gifle.

-Aie...marmonna-t-il en se massant la joue.

-Je cris pas comme une fille !

-J'suis désolé.

Roxas grogna et Axel proposa d'aller manger au restaurant pour fêter sa victoire. Le blond se dépêcha d'aller se changer, il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, d'un tee-shirt à manche longue et large tout aussi blanc et d'un pair de sandales blanche, il portait un sac sur son épaule avec ses affaires pour l'entrainement, il laissait sa médaille pendre à son cou.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à un petit restaurant, ils s'installèrent, commandèrent une pizza. Et prirent deux coca en attendant. Pendant que Roxas buvait sa boisson, Axel se rappela de ce qu'il voulait demander à son ami, il sortit la lettre de son sac et la tendit au blond en disant:

-J'ai reçu ça hier soir, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

Roxas prit la lettre et la lu attentivement avant de reporter son regard sur Axel pour dire tout en prenant une autre gorgée de coca:

-C'est une déclaration d'amour.

-Je sais merci. Mais la personne n'a pas signé, je trouve ça étrange.

-Peut être que cette personne est gênée à l'idée de révéler son identité à la personne qu'elle aime.

-Peut être.

-En tout cas, je suis sur de deux choses.

-Lesquelles ?

-C'est un garçon qui à écrit ça, et il est fou amoureux de toi. Déclara Roxas avec un sourire malicieux qui fit rougir Axel.

-Euh...ouais...ah et aussi.

Axel plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit la flèche qui lui avait apporté le message pour la tendre à son ami.

-La lettre était accrochée dessus.

-Je vois. Déclara le blond en examinant la flèche.

-Je voulais savoir si c'était une des flèches de ton club.

-Non. Les flèches du club sont noirs avec des plumes rouges, et il n'est pas noté le chiffre XIII dessus.

-Flûte.

-Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses en trouver de pareil chez les commerçants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les flèches vendu par les commerçants sont toutes simple, c'est à dire marron à plumes blanches. Celle ci doit être faite maison.

-Me voilà beau tiens...Bon bah...avec un peu de chance j'aurais vite des nouvelles de mon mystérieux admirateur.

Roxas sourit tendrement à son ami et lui rendit la flèche et la lettre. Axel les rangea dans son sac et dit en souriant:

-Quand même tu en connais des choses.

-Bah à force de vivre avec Zack on apprend forcement quelque chose.

-Zack vit chez vous ? Demanda Axel en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, lui et Cloud dorment dans la même chambre et des fois c'est un peu énervant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vu que les murs sont pas insonorisés il m'arrive d'entendre certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas entendre la nuit.

-Ah je vois ! S'exclama le roux en rigolant.

-C'est pas drôle, la vie sexuelle de mon frère ne m'intéresse pas le moindre du monde. Murmura le blond en faisant la grimace.

Axel s'excusa et se calma pendant que leur apportait leur pizza. Ils mangèrent en papotant de tout et de rien. A un moment Axel prit son courage à deux mains et posa à Roxas la question qu'il s'était promis de lui poser la veille.

-Euh...Roxy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu...pourquoi semblais-tu si triste quand Larxene m'a embrassé après le match ?

Roxas tressaillit et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de pizza. Le blond regarda longuement son ami avant de lui sourire et de déclarer:

-J'étais pas triste, j'étais juste un peu fatigué mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Je t'assure que tu avais l'air triste ce jour la.

-Mais non je te dis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant que Roxas ne cracherait pas le morceau, Axel décida de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Ils continuèrent leur repas et le roux proposa à son ami de le ramener, chose qu'il accepta immédiatement. Ils payèrent et partirent en direction de l'immeuble du jeune archer. Roxas écoutait Axel raconter des bêtises comme d'habitude, en riant doucement. Une fois arrivés, Axel dit au revoir à son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le blond grogna en chassant sa main, le roux la mit sur sa joue exactement comme la dernière fois. Et comme la dernière fois Roxas rougit brusquement et posant son regard sur celui d'Axel. Le roux lui sourit tendrement et fut soudain prit d'un élan étrange, il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien. Il n'avait pas pu résisté à cette étrange attraction, le jeune blond était tellement mignon avec son regard confus, des joues adorablement rose.

Roxas lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il voyait Axel rapprocher son visage du sien, fermant doucement les yeux, le jeune blond se détendit assez vite et commença lui aussi à fermer les yeux. Alors que leur lèvres étaient sur le point de se rencontrer, tous deux sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur bouche. Quand soudain...

-AXEL !!!

Axel s'éloigna de Roxas les joues rouge et se tourna vers la voix qui se trouvait être celle de Larxene. Celle ci les regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle inspira profondément avant de crier:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Euh...Larx'...écoutes...c'est...c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

-Et bien alors explique un peu ce que je viens de voir !

-Euh...et bien je...je...

Axel baissa la tête, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cela. Larxene serra les poings, la vue de son copain sur le point d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre l'avait mis hors d'elle. Elle hurla:

-Bon et bien allons chez toi et on va s'expliquer !

Larxene marcha d'un pas énervé vers l'immeuble d'Axel qui se trouvait en fasse de celui de Roxas. Le roux se tourna vers son ami qui avait baissé la tête, les joues rouge de gêne.

-Roxy ?

Roxas releva les yeux vers lui et Axel pu de nouveau voir ce visage remplit de tristesse. Le roux voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais le blond l'avait déjà salué et rentré dans son immeuble. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Pyromanes soupira et se dirigea vers son propre immeuble ou Larxene l'attendait de pied ferme.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune blonde ressortit toujours aussi énervée. Axel soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Voila...Larxene et moi c'est fini...c'est vraiment blessant...mais d'un autre côté...je suis soulagé...je ne comprends pas pourquoi...Se murmura-t-il à lui même.

A ce moment, il entendit quelque chose cogner contre la fenêtre, il ouvrit et vit une autre flèche, la même que la précédente. Il la prit et trouva un autre papier bleu enroulé dessus. Il le déroula, la même écriture, le même rouge carmin. Il commença à lire:

_Cher Axel,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé Axel._

_Je t'aime, mais j'ai du mal à l'assumer._

_Et j'ai l'impression de te faire du mal, alors je tiens vraiment à m'excuser._

_Mais saches que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas diminué pour autant._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Axel. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu hante sans cesse mes rêves. _

_Je continue de t'observer, espérant que tu cherches à savoir qui je suis._

_Et si c'est le cas, j'en serai très heureux._

_Avec tout mon amour._

Axel reconnu le style, c'était bien son admirateur inconnu. Le roux regarda la lettre avec attendrissement et la serra contre son cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces mots le touchaient jusqu'aux plus profond de son être. Sans doute parce qu'il pouvait ressentir toute l'affection de cette personne à travers ces mots.

…_........................._

Le lendemain vers midi:

Axel se réveilla au son de son téléphone, il grogna et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son portable, il regarda et vis marquer _'Roxas', _il décrocha et dit d'une voix pâteuse:

-Roxy...t'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? T'es vraiment matinal.

-Euh...Axel, il est pas loin de midi, revois ta définition de matinal s'il te plais.

-Tu sais bien que moi si je pouvais je passerai ma vie au lit.

Axel entendit Roxas rigoler, et cela suffit à le réveiller pour de bon, et de bonne humeur qui plus est, le rire de Roxas était une si belle mélodie à ses oreilles.

-Au fait Rox', j'ai encore reçu une lettre de la part de mon admirateur.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il dit dedans ?

-Qu'il m'aime à la folie et qu'il est désolé de me faire souffrir, je n'aies pas très bien compris.

-Ma fois, au fait je t'appelais pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Larxene hier soir. Elle semblait très en colère...elle m'a fait peur.

-Et bien pour résumé, elle et moi c'est fini.

-Oh mon dieu...je suis désolé Axel, sincèrement désolé !

Axel sursauta, ces mots, il avait ressentit la même chose lorsque son admirateur s'était excusé dans sa lettre pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Axel ?

-Hein quoi ?

-Tu t'es arrêté de parler d'un seul coup, tout va bien ?

-Ouais, je vais bien.

-Et pour Larxene ?

-Pour être franc, je suis content qu'elle m'est largué, j'en pouvais plus d'elle, mais j'osais pas lui dire en face.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

-Mine de rien...elle fout vraiment la trouille cette tigresse.

Roxas rigola encore, il était vrai que Larxene était un vraie tigresse, sauvage et complètement folle.

-Et...euh...Commença Roxas d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Euh...et pour...euh...tu sais...ce qui a failli arriver hier.

-Ah euh...pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Ah...alors on...

-Ouais, on oublie.

-Bon et bien à plus.

Le roux salua son ami et raccrocha, pour de nouveau d'affaler sur son lit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un petit pincement au cœur. Tout en baillant et en essayant d'apaiser cette douleur à la poitrine il se rendormie. Sans même s'imaginer qu'un certain blondinet était étaler sur son propre lit pleurant à chaude larme.

…_.........................._

Le soir venu:

Axel s'extirpa enfin des draps à cause de son ventre qui commençait à gargouiller. Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit casse croute. Une fois le casse croute en question avalé, il retourna dans sa chambre, songeant à appeler Roxas pour lui demander pourquoi il avait encore ce visage triste la nuit dernière. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car il entendit un bruit contre la fenêtre, il savait à l'avance ce que c'était. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en question et vit un autre flèche, identique aux deux autres, le même papier bleu, la seule différence c'est qu'une rose rouge était également attachée dessus, il prit la flèche mit la rose dans un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur son bureau et lut la lettre écrite une nouvelle fois à l'encre rouge carmin:

_Cher Axel,_

_Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus continuer de te transmettre mes sentiments par des mots écrits, car les mots ne suffisent pas à dire ce que je ressens vraiment. _

_Je veux te rencontrer, et te dire ce que je ressens en face._

_Et je veux...que tu me donnes ta réponse, je ne m'attends pas à ce que mes sentiments soient retournés, mais je l'espère quand même. _

_Je veux savoir. _

_Et je te pris de ne pas prendre pitié de mes émotions, je ne le supporterai pas._

_Je veux une réponse franche._

_Alors je te pris de venir à ma rencontre._

_Ce soir, en haut de l'horloge de la gare, à 18h._

_Avec tout mon amour._

Axel regarda longuement la lettre avant de murmurer:

-Il veut que je vienne à sa rencontre.

Axel ne savait pas trop quoi faire, tant il avait envie de connaître cette personne, tant il pensait qu'il devait se méfier. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison. Axel regarda l'heure, il était...

-17h05 !!!

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche car l'horloge c'était pas la porte à côté, il prit une douche vite fait, se sécha vite fait et s'habilla bien comment il faut, une chemise noir, un pantalon en cuir noir et une pair de chaussure noire. Il sortit de la salle de bain tout propre, il regarda l'heure...17h32. S'il partait maintenant, il avait tout le temps d'y aller.

Il sortit de chez lui et en passant, devant chez Roxas il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière, bizarre, à cette heure ci le blond est toujours chez lui. Le roux continua sa route tout en pensant à son ami blond. Tout s'emmêla dans sa tête, sa joie quand il était près de lui, sa tristesse quand ils étaient séparés, ce presque baiser. Axel ferma les yeux tout en continuant de marcher, et la, le visage triste de Roxas s'imprima sur ses paupières, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, une teintée rosée sur les joues. Il réfléchit encore un peu et dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence...il aimait Roxas.

A ce moment, il arriva en bas de l'horloge. Une fois monté en haut, il regarda de tous les côtés mais ne vit personne. Néanmoins, il vit une de ces flèches posée sur le rebord. Il la prit et déroula le papier bleu, et lu:

_Je suis content que tu sois la, _

_maintenant, je veux que tu me dise vraiment ce que tu ressens pour moi._

_Dis moi juste oui ou non._

_S'il te plais._

Axel regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne, il murmura doucement:

-Ou peut-il bien être ?

A ce moment, une flèche vint se planter entre deux plaques du rebord. Axel sursauta, il n'y avait rien sur cette flèche mais il comprit qu'il devait regarder en haut. Il se retourna et leva la tête pour croiser un regard bleu ciel. Le roux écarquilla les yeux: ces yeux bleu océan, cette chevelure blonde en pagaille, cette peau pale et il portait sa tenu d'archer, un carquois dans le dos, son arc à la main.

-Roxas...Murmura Axel.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pas vrai ? Demanda nerveusement Roxas en descendant de la toiture pour aller se mettre à côté d'Axel.

-En...en effet. Roxas...c'est vraiment toi qui...

-Oui, toutes ces lettres, c'était moi. Ces flèches c'est moi qui les fabrique, comme je te l'aies expliqué certain archer fabrique eux même leurs flèches et arcs. Quand au chiffre XIII dessus, c'est tout simplement mon chiffre fétiche, un peu comme toi avec le VIII.

-Mais...

-En fait, lorsque je suis partit en courant après ton match de mercredi, je suis allé voir Cloud et Zack, et celui ci en m'écoutant m'a conseillé de t'envoyer des lettres anonymes en espérant que tu cherches à savoir qui j'étais...et comprendre mes sentiments par la même occasion. Et j'ai été agréablement surpris quand tu as commencé à me poser des questions la dessus..

-C'est pour cela que tu...

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'étais triste quand je te voyais avec Larxene, à chaque fois que tu étais avec elle, ça faisait mal...la. Expliqua Roxas en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Roxas...

-J'ai conscience de briser notre amitié de cette manière, mais je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments pour moi de cette façon. A chaque seconde en ta compagnie, je ne cessais de m'éprendre un peu plus de toi et mon cœur n'en devenait que de plus en plus lourd.

-Roxas...

-Maintenant, je peux te le dire en face...Déclara Roxas en se tournant vers Axel, et lui fit un petit sourire. Je t'aime Axel....depuis si longtemps...

Axel ne put rien dire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tout cela. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce que Roxas pouvait ressentir à son égard. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait souffrir sans le savoir ? Il se le demandait bien. Axel regarda Roxas, ses joues étaient cramoisie, il attendait patiemment que le roux lui donne sa réponse. Axel finit par lui sourire tendrement et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui étonna vraiment le blond.

-Roxas...je t'aime aussi. Du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Axel...

Roxas sourit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte de son à présent petit ami. Axel prit son menton entre deux doigts et le souleva. Il écarta quelques mèches de son visage et finalement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait.

_THE END_

NA: voilà, j'espère que ce oneshot vous à plu et c'est aussi pour me faire pardonnée pour l'attente de mes autres fics, je sais que je suis longue mais entre les corvées à la maison et les études je sais plus ou donner de la tête. Sur ce à très bientôt et VIVE LE YAOI !!!


End file.
